Birthday Surprises
by littlestkitten
Summary: It's Ganjyu's birthday and Hanatarou finds he has no idea about what to get him. Enter Kuukaku to the rescue. Ganjyu/Hanatarou


Title: Birthday Surprises

Author: Littlestkitten (saratu on lj)

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Ganjyu/Hanatarou

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 1,221 (this fails at being a drabble)

Notes: Written for insectorhaga with the prompt of Hanatarou or Ganjyu's birthday (I chose Ganjyu). Sorry it's been taking me so long to get my prompts done. I dislocated my knee about a week ago so I've been a little preoccupied with getting that all settled and catching up with school.

"Um, Kuukaku-san?" Kuukaku sighed as she turned to her brothers 'friend'. She didn't exactly mind that he was dating a Shinigami, or that said Shinigami was male, but she did wish they could spend their time in Seireitei and not always in her home.

"What do ya want, brat?" The tiny Shinigami shrunk back as if fearful of her after all this time. She rolled her eyes and took a puff on her pipe.

"Um, I was wondering if maybe . . . well, that is, if you have time, maybe you could . . ." The small man was quickly turning into a stuttering mess and she would probably have found it amusing if she wasn't so busy.

"Spit it out, already," Kuukaku sighed again as Hanatarou blushed and backed up a little before continuing.

"Sorry . . . Um, is it true that Ganjyu's birthday is next week?" Kuukkaku felt her mouth turn up into a smirk at the question. So that's what this was all about. Maybe she could convince the boy to take her annoying brother away for his birthday. Or at least relieve some of the sexual tension that seemed to following the two of them around for the last good while.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Really?" Hanatarou seemed even more nervous now and Kuukaku was starting to feel the strain from rolling her eyes so often. The kid sure was fun to tease though, and she couldn't help but continue to do so.

"You don't have to look so disappointed, kid. You have a problem with it?" Hanatarou's eyes seemed to be ready to pop out of his skull. It would be funny if the response weren't so predictable. He shook his head frantically in denial. Really, the kid needed to grow a backbone. People wouldn't pick on him so much if he'd just stop acting so scared all the damn time.

"No! I just, I don't know what to get him," He seemed to deflate a little at the last few words. Amusement warred with the annoying thought that he really was a cute little brat.

"Are you asking me for help?" She couldn't help but smirk and her grin widened as he recoiled a little from her obvious enjoyment of his predicament.

"Would you really help me?" Really, Ganjyu might as well have picked up a stray puppy; this one sure had the same enthusiasm at times. And dogs at least didn't come to her for advice. Although, they'd probably have to house train the mutt. No, it was probably better that her brother stuck to the kid.

"Sure, kid. I know exactly what to get him," She took a slow puff of her pipe and watched in amusement as he actually started to lean forward in anticipation. She glanced around slowly to heighten the effect before leaning in and whispering in his ear.

"I can't give him that!" Hanatarou practically shrieked before recoiling violently from her. He looked more like a tomato every second. If she had to be interrupted then at least she could be amused.

"Why not?"

"We're not . . ." He somehow managed to blush even brighter as he toed the ground in embarrassment. He was far too cute for his own good. And far too amusingly innocent as well. She snorted as she looked at him appraisingly.

"Not having sex yet? Why do you think I suggested it?" She really had to wonder how he was still standing with all the blood in his face. Surely there couldn't be much left in the rest of his body? She was strangely tempted to poke him and see if he'd just topple over.

"Um, I think I'll come up with something by myself. Thank you," The last bit was said in a rush before he quickly bowed (and why did he always have to be so damned polite?) and hurried out of the room. Honestly, she had to wonder if he'd been a puppy in a past life or something. It wasn't fair for a grown man to be so adorable.

* * *

"Ganjyu-san?"

"Yeah, Hana-chan?" He murmured as he glanced down at his love. They'd just finished an amazing birthday dinner in the real world and were now back in Soul Society relaxing in Hanatarou's room at his division. He hadn't expected Hanatarou to know his birthday, let alone do something this elaborate for it.

"Um, I have a present for you. It's not much! I . . . couldn't really think of anything," He frowned as his Hana-chan lowered his gaze to the floor as if expecting Ganjyu to be mad or something. He really needed to work on Hana's self-esteem issues. Anything Hanatarou gave him would be cherished, even if it were a gum wrapper. He placed a hand on a small shoulder and smile reassuringly.

"You didn't need to get me anything," He snorted softly in amusement at the memory of his past birthday. "Last year all Nee-san gave me was a bump on the head. So as long as that's not what you're planning it has to be better."

"No, that's not it," Hanatarou looked around nervously as if expecting someone to pop up out of nowhere. He reached into his robes and pulled out a medium sized box. "Here!"

Ganjyu blinked and smiled at the brightly wrapped gift being thrust into his hands. Trust his Hana-chan to put so much effort into making it look good. He slowly unwrapped it as Hanatarou fidgeted nervously next to him. Inside the box he found about twenty neatly folded pieces of paper. He looked up at his friend with a small frown of confusion on his face.

"Kurosaki-san gave me the idea. His sister gives one every year for birthdays," He paused before seeming to panic a little and quickly adding more. "I came up with what was on them, though!"

Ganjyu stared bemusedly at the pieces of paper filling the box. He picked one up and read it out loud. "One coupon for a foot massage."

He smiled broadly. His Hana-chan _would_ give him such a cute and useful gift. He was definitely going to get full use out of these. He rummaged around and pulled out another small square before dropping it back down and staring at his boyfriend in shock. The other man blushed brightly and looked at the ground before shyly glancing up at him.

"Your sister gave me the idea for that one, actually," Ganjyu slowly closed his mouth as that sunk in. He looked back down at the box before staring at Hanatarou again.

"You . . . you really mean it?"

His friend nodded slowly and blushed some more.

"Tonight?"

Hanatarou took in a sharp breath before nodding swiftly. Ganjyu felt his hands shake as he reached down and pulled out the coupon he'd recently relinquished to the box. He held it out to Hanatarou who managed to blush even brighter before taking it.

* * *

"You know," Ganjyu started, murmuring contently as they lay in each other's arms later that evening.

"What?" Hanatarou asked sleepily as he snuggled further into Ganjyu's arms.

"I really appreciate your gift and I love what we just did . . ."

"Yeah?" Hanatarou pressed curiously.

"But, it's really creepy that my sister suggested this."


End file.
